LionBear Flag
by gyuumajo
Summary: Short fic about the flag on the mercenary fortress in Suikoden 2


Short fic about the flag on the mercenary fortress in Suikoden 2

Don't own them. Wanna own Camus & Miklotov, Alen & Grenseal, Viktor & Flik, Culgan & Seed, Tir McDohl & Gremio, etc… Anyone wanna sell 'em to me??

* * *

"Viktor!! Get your ass outta your room for dinner~!!!" Flik rapped on the door impatiently. Almost half a month had past since the 2 made their way to eastern muse & set up shop there. The survivors of the Gate Rune Wars, along with some soldiers, had built a mercenary fortress closely flanked by trees. It ain't luxurious but it's home to them.

"Yeah? I'm comin'," The sound of a drawer slamming shut hastily was heard, moments before the bear-man pulled open the door. His fellow mercenary leader had locked himself in his room for 2 days already. Although that might not be seem out of place since everyone needed some time to themselves, Flik had to remind the guy to get his food. That was the thing that Flik was worried about—Viktor NEVER forgot about mealtimes.

"What's up with you lately?? Don't tell me your still moping over leaving Tir??" Flik joked as he walked alongside with his comrade.

"What?!!? No~!! Ya know better than anyone that I don't mope!! Not even after the North Window incident… All I did after that was swore revenge!!" a wide grin etched itself on Viktor's face.

"Yeah, you got the last part right,"

~~

"That was great!!" Viktor set down his 5th bowl. "Did we get a new recipe or a new cook?"

"Hey~! I resent that!!" 

"Oops, sorry Greg," The eternal grin took on an apologetic tone. "Now that I'm all stuffed up…"

"?" Flik was about to ask why but Viktor was already halfway up the stairs.

"What's Viktor up to??" Leona rested her elbow on the bar counter & propped her chin up while asking Flik. The latter shrugged.

"I dunno…And let's just say I have this belief: everyone has their few pet peeves & skeletons in their closets that they don't wanna talk about,"

"I don't get you…" Leona straightened up. "But what the heck, you're the boss here."

The caped figure paced his room. The branches of the trees outside swayed gently with the wind but that wasn't what Flik 's mind was on even though his gaze was at them.

'What the hell could he be doing in there? He never does things without telling the whole world about it…' Flik yawned. 'I don't suppose pacing will give me an answer though…" The breeze had lured him to slumberland despite wanting to stay awake. Defeated, Flik climbed back to bed.

On the other side of the 2nd floor merc fort, lights were still on…

~~

"Viktor!! Breakfast!!!!" Flik sighed. 'I never thought that I would have to call Viktor for food…for 3 days straight!!'

"*Groggily* Wha…okay…gimme a minute…" Flik tapped his foot while the sound of rummaging came from the inside. He was about to yell again but Viktor had already opened the door. "Sorry 'bout that. Kinda overslept…"

"Seriously, what ARE you up to?? The oversleeping part is disregarded but forgetting your meals?! And locking yourself up in your room for 3 days?! That is not the Viktor I know~!!!"

"Really? 3 days already?!?!" Flik slapped his forehead.

"Yeah…some of them are asking me why are you cooped up in your room most of the time & I dunno how to answer them,"

"Ya'll know soon enough," Viktor turned away from Flik, wisely switching the topic. "Now for breakfast!! I smell…bacon & eggs!!"

"…" Flik glared but let the larger man off the hook.

"Greg!! Ya cookin' really improved! I'm impressed!!!" Greg beamed at his leader. "And where did ya get bacon from?!!?"

"Dunno…it was in the store," Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Wow! And I'd always thought that we don't have enough ration," Flik kicked Viktor under the table.

"We always had enough ration. We announced that the rations are low so that we can keep some spare for emergency uses!!" Flik hissed angrily.

"…Right…" Viktor rubbed his shin. "Okay guys~!! I have an announcement to make." Everyone settled down & gone silent. "I'd made our fort a mascot banner that is going to be hung outside the balcony on the 2nd floor. No objections??"

"Hey, it's your fort!" Some smart aleck sneered. A pop vein appeared just above Viktor's left brow.

"We're okay with it as long as it doesn't give us nightmares just by looking at it," Another pop vein appeared.

"Alright, people. We don't want Viktor to tear you apart, now do we? Just back off," Flik quickly stepped in just as Viktor was clenching his fist tightly.

"…Wow…" Everyone had gathered outside after Viktor hung his mascot. "That ain't half as bad as I thought!!" A murmur of agreement swept through the contingent. "Viktor knew how to sew?!" Another murmur, this time, in awe.

"So that's what you're up to these few days," Flik stood at the back with Viktor, admiring the latter's handiwork.

"Yup. Thought I wanna surprise everyone with it," Viktor grinned sheepishly.

"Well you sure did," Flik returned the grin with his own mischievous one. "…I wonder how many fingers you pricked while doing that?"

"Pricked…? Hey!!! Why you lil'…!!!" Viktor tackled his co-leader, successfully tripping him. "I did not prick any fingers!!!"

"Well that's a miracle," Flik laughed. "I never knew someone so reckless could do something as delicate as this!!"

"Hahaha…well, ya never know…"

END~!!!

* * *

Random thoughts after finding out that Viktor was the one who sewn the flag:

1. How many fingers did he prick?!?!

2. How long did he took?!?!

3. Where did he get the cloth?!?!

4. Why does everyone think that the lion is a bear? Is it because Viktor was the one who sewn the flag?

5. …It's kinda cute actually…lol…

Hahaha…Did you have these thoughts too? (Frankly, my 1st reaction to that was random thought #1…the rest of the random thoughts came in later.)

Read & review~!!!

^_~


End file.
